Raiders
Raiders, known as in Japan, are illegal Hunters from Mega Man ZX Advent who do not belong to the Hunter's Guild. They steal lost technology and deal in illegal merchandise. History The Raiders are the main enemies of the Hunter's Guild; while the Guild searches for ancient technology at the request of their clients, the Raiders are essentially pirates who attempt to claim the technology for themselves. In Mega Man ZX Advent, the Raiders are the ones who discovered the Biometal Model A in unidentified ruins; however, their airship is caught in the crossfire between Hunters and Mavericks for the Biometal, which results in the loss of the relic to the Hunters and the airship's crash in the Oil Fields. A Raider called Gerry who survived the crash manages to make his way to the Tower of Verdure, but he is cornered by the Pseudoroid Rospark, who terrorizes him until his soul is consumed by the local Model W. The fallen airship is also attacked by Atlas, who also intends to turn the surviving Raiders into nourishment for Model W. However, they are saved by the Mega Man Model A who defeats Atlas. In gratitude, the leader Wolff assists in the repairs of the Hunters' train, which was damaged earlier by another Maverick attack. Wolff then promises that his group of Raiders will "clean up their act" and work as honest bounty hunters; only time will tell if these particular Raiders will keep their word. Known Raiders *'Wolff' (ウルフ): Raider that protected himself with another Raider behind a Ceratanium shield in the fallen Raider airship in Oil Field 4. He's the only known Raider with a different uniform. After being rescued, he says he will not be a Raider anymore and help the Hunters sending parts to repair the Train. *'Tom' (トム): Raider in Oil Field 3 that ask to help his friends by opening the locked doors. He excavates the airship after the defeat of Atlas. *'Daniel' (ダニエル), Eric (エリック) and Adam (アダム): Three Raiders rescued in Oil Field 3. *'Dan' (ダン): Raider in Oil Field 1 that ask for help. After rescuing the Raiders, he is later seen in Train 1. *'Gerry' (ジェリー): Raider in Tower of Verdure that was in panic because of Rospark and was absorbed by Biometal Model W. Gallery ZXARaiderShips.png|Airships used by Raider. ZXARaiderShipA1.png|A Raider airship. ZXARaiderShipA2.png|Raider airship. ZXARaiderShipA3.png|Raider airship attacked by Mavericks. ZXARaiderShipB1.png|Raider airship. ZXARaiderShipB2.png|Raider airship attacked by Mavericks. Trivia * The symbol of Raiders is very similar to the face of Red which appeared in Mega Man X7. It is probable that Red and his group the Red Alert were primogenitors of modern Raiders. * Wolff is the only Raider thus far with a unique design; every other Raider featured in Mega Man ZX Advent wears a yellow uniform which includes a facemask, making it impossible to identify them at a glance. * While the Hunters of the guild have some similarities to the Diggers, the Raiders are similar to the pirates of the Mega Man Legends series. See also *Hunter's Guild Category:Mega Man ZX series Category:Organizations Category:Mega Man ZX characters